The instant invention relates generally to heating apparatuses and more specifically it relates to a dish dryer device.
Numerous heating apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to heat either dishes or towels with an electrical heater unit. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,351,741; 3,538,309 and 4,117,309 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.